Otra oportunidad
by BLooDy.DoGo
Summary: Han pasado los años y ahora Kurt trabaja en Nueva York. Un día recibe una visita inesperada que reavibará viejos sentimientos y hará nacer nuevos: Dave Karofsky


Este es un fanfic por y para fans. Para todos aquellos que les guste esta pareja y que como yo se lamentan de lo poco que hay por internet de ellos. Me animé a llevar a cabo alguna de mis ideas y empezar un mío.

ESTE ES UN FANFIC CON CONTENIDO SLASH (GAY) SI NO TE GUSTA NO MIRES NI COMENTES!

Y obviamente los personajes no me pertenencen.

Otra oportunidad

cap.1

En un apartamento de New York donde se respiraba un ambiente ligeramente aromatizado por velas y se escuchaba de fondo temas de grandes musicales, estaba trabajando uno de los grandes diseñadores de ese año.

Estaba cómodamente sentado en un sofá de diseño con las piernas cruzadas y el pie alzado moviéndose ligeramente al ritmo de la música. Sobre sus piernas reposaba uno de sus cuadernos de bocetos y entre sus dedos bailoteaba el lápiz con el que estaba dibujando. En ocasiones se apartaba el flequillo con un gesto realmente característico mientras en su cabeza batallaba que color quedaría mejor para ese vestido que estaba boceteado frente a él y que no dejaba de repasar con sus ojos claros. Estaba a punto de dejar esa batalla en tregua por el momento y levantarse a servirse una copa de vino cuando justo sonó el timbre.

Miró la hora extrañado. No había quedado con nadie y le parecía un poco tarde para tener visitas inesperadas. Aún así no iba a quedarse con la duda de saber quién estaba tras la puerta y sin planteárselo demasiado se levantó, dejó el cuaderno a un lado sobre el sofá y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Echó un vistazo por la mirilla pero todo el mundo sabe que por esos pequeños agujeros no se ve en HD precisamente. Lo único que conseguía distinguir era la silueta de un tipo enorme y que parecía ir trajeado. Abrió la puerta tan solo una rendija mirando mejor por ahí con recelo. Aquel era un barrio muy tranquilo pero nunca se sabía.

- Si?.- Preguntó con un tono ligeramente cantarín pero dejando clara su desconfianza.

- Kurt Hummel?.- El dueño del apartamento abrió la puerta del todo tras escuchar su nombre y miró al visitante extrañado. Le era familiar... muy familiar pero, no acababa de reconocerle.

- Ah.. un momento..- Ya empezaba a recordarlo. Abrió la boca y le señaló pero sin seguir hablando de lo soprendido que estaba. En su lugar habló el visitante:

- Soy Karofsky, Dave Karofsky. Me recuerdas?.- Su intelocutor hizo una mueca ante esa pregunta pronunciando medio por lo bajo unas palabras con un tono poco adecuado. - je... Si claro, como olvidarte.-

Karofsky captó ese tono en la voz del otro y bajó un poco la mirada afectado. Hizo un ademán hacia un lado como se si preguntara por qué había ido hasta allí y si no sería mejor que se fuera. Kurt al ver ese gesto se apresuró en reaccionar.

- Oh perdona, es que eres un visita muy inesperada y aún estoy algo sorprendido. Pasa por favor. Hacía años que no te veía.-

El más bajo se apartó un poco abriendo la puerta de su casa de par en par y retirándose a un lado permitiendo al visitante entrar en su apartamento. Este asintió con la cabeza dando un par de pasos entrando al lugar. Kurt cerró la puerta tras él y le hizo un gesto para tomara asiento en el sofá.

- Gracias... y sí, realmente han pasado unos cuantos años.- Comentó el más alto intentando esbozar una sonrisa torpe.

Y como le habían tratado los años... Kurt no pudo evitar echar un vistazo de arriba a abajo en cuanto Dave le dio la espalda. Se había convertido en todo un hombre. Seguía siendo un tipo realmente grande pero su cuerpo parecía haberse torneado por completo y mostraba unas espaldas anchas con unos brazos y piernas fuertes bastante perceptibles bajo ese traje que le hacía luicir tan atractivo. Su rostro también había madurado y abandonado casi la totalidad de esa redondez infantil que aún consevaba en el instituto para mostrar un mentón más marcado con unas mejillas algo oscurecidas por la sombra de la barba. Además, y en contra del pronóstico de Kurt, seguía teniendo pelo. Lo llevaba corto y bien peinado, ligeramente engominado.

El dueño de la casa se mordió el labio inferior en gesto lujurioso ante semejante visión pero seguidamente negó con la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

"Céntrate Kurt! es Karofsky!" Pensó reprendiéndose a sí mismo.

- Te has convertido en todo un adulto, eh Karofsky? He de decir que el traje te queda mil veces mejor que aquella chaqueta de fútbol.- Kurt le piropeó con una sonrisa sincera que Dave pensó que no volvería a ver tras acabar el instituto. El contemplarla hizo que el corazón se le apretara y le bombeara, si cabía, aún más rápido. Porque tenía que reconocer que había estado taquicárdico desde el primer momento en el que había decidido hacerle una visita a su viejo compañero de instituto.

- Gracias, aunque aún la conservo. Tú en cambio no has cambiado casi nada. Sigues igual de guapo que entonces.- La sinceridad de Dave golpeó a Kurt sin previo aviso quien se sonrojó repentinamente tiñendo de carmín sus pálidas mejillas.

Era cierto. Él no había cambiado demasiado. Se veía que ya era un hombre y había rasgos de él que habían madurado como sus pequeñas manos que ahora eran más grandes o su estatura que estaba un par de centímetros por encima que entonces. Pero eran meros detalles, casi en total apariencia seguía luciendo como aquel adolescente de porcelana con cara de doncella.

- Vaya... muchas gracias.. Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? Justo estaba por abrir una botella de vino.-

- Si, claro.- Respondió simplemente el otro viendo como la estilizada figura del más bajo se deslizaba hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina con sus gráciles y particulares movimientos.

El rato que se quedó a solas se percató del cuaderno de bocetos que tenía al lado y por simple curiosidad lo tomó ojeándolo un poco por encima. Enseguida volvió kurt con un par de copas en una mano y la botella ya descorchada en la otra.

- Ya estoy aquí.- Informó dejando cada copa en la mesa sobre un posa-vasos y las sirvió hasta un poco por debajo de la mitad. Tomó una de ellas y se sentó en el sillón que había perpendicular al sofá donde se encontraba Dave fijándose entonces que estaba con su cuaderno de bocetos.

- Oh cierto, que vergüenza. Dejé eso ahí tirado y ya de la sorpresa ni me acordaba.-

- Son tuyos?.- Preguntó alzando la vista viendo como el otro le asentía antes de dar un sorbo a su copa.

- Son muy buenos. Te dedicas a esto ahora?- Preguntó cerrando el cuarderno por educación para no resultar demasiado cotilla y lo dejó sobre la mesa tomando la copa que quedaba dando un trago.

- Así es. Me convertí en diseñador de moda especializado en musicales para Brodway. Reconozco que está muy bien pagado, y además me encanta.-

Dave frunció ligeramente el ceño.

- Me alegro por ti pero... tu sueño no era ser cantante? En los musicales. Al enterarme que estabas viviendo aquí pensé que eso era lo que hacías.-

Kurt dejó la copa un momento entrelaznado sus manos pero respondió tranquilo. El tema le habría afectado mucho en otros tiempos pero ahora lo tenía totalmente asumido.

- Bueno... digamos que hace varios siglos la gente se habría rifado mi voz para los teatros. Pero hoy en día la gente suele preferir que sea una mujer quien interprete las notas a las que llego.-

- Vaya.. lo siento.-

Kurt dio otro sorbo al vino y negó con la cabeza sonriéndole. - No te preocupes. Soy muy feliz así también. Después de cantar mi otra pasión era la moda. Además tengo entradas gratis a todos los musicales que quiera e incluso he podido participar en algunos como extra. Aunque normalmente acostumbro a estar tras las cortinas ayudando a los actores a cambiarse y haciendo retoques de última hora. Pero estoy en el mundillo.. de una forma y otra... y eso es simplemente mágico.-

Mientras hablaba había recostado la espalda contra el respaldo echándose hacia atrás dejando las manos sobre su regazo, apoyándolas sobre sus piernas cruzadas. Miraba hacia arriba con un aire soñador y unas sonrisas que el paso del tiempo no habían borrado.

Dave se quedó embobado contemplando esa encatadora visión que el más bajo proporcionaba e intentó recuperar una expresión normal cuando este volvió a mirarle.

- Y que hay de ti? Me da curiosidad el saber por qué estás tan trajeado por aquí.-

- Simplemente estoy en un viaje de negocios. Estaré un par de semanas. Al acabar el instituto entré en la empresa de mi padre y él ya está mayor para hacer este tipo de viajes así que he empezado a ir yo en su lugar. Por la calle me encontré con Berry.-

- Con Rachel?.- Dave asintió.

- Casi no la reconocí. Iba con gafas de sol y bastante tapada pero ella me vio y se acercó.- No era de extrañar que fuera así.

Su querida Rachel Berry. Ella sí que había cumplido sus sueños y estaba en el camino de convertirse en una verdadera estrella de Brodway. Eran los únicos del club Glee que se habían ido a vivir allí y con el paso del tiempo se habían vuelto mejores amigos. A pesar de que por el trabajo de cada uno había ocasiones que no se veían casi nada, por suerte había otras en las que se veían casi durante todo el día. Debía reconocer que le tenía algo de envidia, siempre se la tubo. Pero era una envidia sana y ya solo se alegraba de que le estubieran llendo tan bien las cosas.

- Fue ella quien me dio tu dirección. Me dijo que también estabas viviendo aquí y me la anotó por si quería pasarme.- Continuó Dave a lo que Kurt asintió. - Ya veo, me preguntaba como habías dado con mi piso.-

El más alto echó un vistazo al reloj de su muñeca y se levantó del sofá haciendo que Kurt se levantara también por inercia. - Tengo que irme. Mañana tengo un reunión a primera hora y será mejor que regrese pronto al hotel si quiero descansar algo.- Kurt asintió y dejó la copa en la mesa para acompañarle hasta la puerta.

- Solo quería saber si estaba bien y bueno.. disculparme.-

- Karofsky ya te disculpaste varias veces en el pasado no hace falta que...- Pero Dave alzó la mano interrumpiéndole.

- Se que ya te pedí disculpas. Eran disculpas sinceras pero siento la necesidad de pedírtelas de nuevo. No entiendo como pudiste perdonarme después de todo aquello. Tampoco puedo entender por qué me comporté así... Como pude tratar así a alguien que me gustaba tanto.-

Ante esas palabras el rubor acudió de nuevo a las mejillas del más bajo. Se había preguntado muchas veces si el arrebato había sido producto de la ira y de ser el único chico gay visible del instituto. Pero ahora sabía que no. Sabía que a Karofsky le había gustado de verdad. A pesar de su horrible manera de.. demostrarlo.

- He estado pensando en ti mucho todos estos años.- El corazón de Kurt dio un nuevo vuelco ante esas palabras. No era algo que le dijeran a uno a diario. - Ni te imaginas la verguenza que siento al recordar lo estúpido que fui... por eso... una vez más... lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo.- Dave era sincero, quizás no lo fue del todo la primera vez que se disculpó delante de sus padres y del director pero sí lo estaba siendo en esos precisos momentos, como aquella vez justo antes de entrar a las clases, tras escoltarle, cuando le acabaron saltando hasta las lágrimas.

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva. Sin saber que decir. Aún ligeramente sorprendido por esas palabras. Le parecía sin sentido decir que le perdonaba de nuevo cuando hacía años que lo había hecho.

Karofsky respiró profundamente controlando sus lágrimas como todo un campeón y se giró para abrir la puerta.

- Bueno.. será mejor que me valla.-

Había un ligero tono desolado en su voz y por alguna fuerza misteriosa Kurt le detuvo tomándole de un brazo para que se girara.

- Espera!.- El más alto se giró mirando directamente a aquel chico al que le pasaba una cabeza entera de estatura y que le devolvía la mirada con sus preciosos ojos claros. - Has.. dicho que te estarás unas semanas no? Bien, por qué no quedamos algún día para tomar algo y charlar con más tranquilidad?- Le dedicó otra de sus hermosas sonrisas, esas que desarmaban a Dave por completo que no supo hacer otra cosa que asentir timidamente con la cabeza. Kurt agrandó ligeramente su sonrisa y dio un ligero botecito de emoción antes de ponerse a cruzar el salón desapareciendo unos segundos por una puerta y volviendo a aparecer con una pequeña tarjeta de papel en la mano.

- Toma, ahí tienes mi número. Yo estoy bastante libre de trabajo esta semana así que llámame cuando te venga bien a ti.- Dave asintió sonriendo también ligeramente. Su corazón seguía latiendo fuerte pero ya no era tanto por los nervios como por otros motivos. Iba a girarse de nuevo para irse pero Kurt abrió los brazos hacia él sin dejar de sonreír. El mensaje lo captó a la primera pero le costó un poco que su cuerpo le hiciera caso para acercarse al otro y recibir ese abrazo correspondiendo son sus propios brazos. El cuerpo de Kurt se sentía tan pequeño... parecía tan frágil y delicado. No comprendía como había podido estar maltratando ese cuerpecillo con su fuerza bruta cuando en realidad de lo que le daban ganas era de protegerlo.

Antes de separarse Kurt le plantó a Dave un tierno beso en la mejilla que hizo que fuera el turno del grandullón para ruborizarse. Se incorporó controlando sus impulsos de llevar su mano a la mejilla afectada por el inesperado ataque de cariño y vio como el otro le sonreía. Una sonrisa que había adorado ver tiempo atrás.. por destracia siempre dedicada a otros. Pero esta vez se la dedicaba a él.

- Hasta pronto Dave.- Se despidió abriéndole la puerta.

- Has... hasta pronto Hummel...-

- Kurt.- Le corrigió.

- Kurt...- Se corrigió. - Hasta pronto Kurt.-

Caminó hacia afuera, llamo al ascensor y cuando entró en él escuchó como la puerta del apartamento se cerraba. No había mirado por miedo a que el otro percibiera su rubor.

No se creía lo que había pasado.. Habían quedado... Había quedado con Kurt Hummel. Su pasado y accidentado amor no correspondido del instituto.

Parecía que las segundas oportunidades sí que existían.

Continuará...

Notas finales:

aquí está! El primer fic (igual si lo acabo y gusta me animo ha hacer alguno más) de esta pareja que me encanta. (lo siento Blaine, eres una monada con Kurt pero me pone un poco de los nervios lo perfecto que eres xD)  
>Creo que desaprovecharon una gran historia con estos dos ya que la reforma de Dave por la ayuda de Kurt podría haber sido mucho mayor. Aunque me gusta ver en una serie le mensaje tan claro de "la homofobia es gay". Karofsky empieza como un personaje horrible pero se va reformando. Resulta como la mayoría de los personajes de la serie muy humano con sus defectos y su evolución. Además creo que con Kurt hace una encatadora y atípica pareja.<p>

Así que aquí dejo un "posible" futuro con un final feliz para estos dos. Para quien haya leído toda mi chapa y llegado hasta aquí muchas gracias por leer. Intentaré tener el segundo capítulo lo antes posible. Animaros a comentar que siempre motiva mucho a seguir publicando -^^-


End file.
